The Legend Reborn
by nerd1659
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of The Son Family he was given another chance. Broly had been reborn and raised by a new family. Now he faces Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. How will the reborn Legendary Super Saiyan fare in a school for monsters? Very OOC Broly
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at a Rosario + Vampire or Dragon Ball Z fic. So excuse me if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer:** The following is a fan based Parody. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Rosario + Vampire. Please support the Official Releases.

**Enrollment**

King Yemma was sitting at his desk going through paperwork of who goes where in the afterlife. He scratches his head as he sees none other than The Legendary Super Sayain Broly standing before him. Picking up his documents he digs around the manilla folder. **"Let's see."**, King Yemma says aloud as he reads Broly's profile. **"Age 38. Place of Birth Planet Vegeta. Cause of Death Son Family."**, he mutters aloud as he scans the sheets. He picks up his 'HFIL' stamp and prepares to mark Broly's fate. Before he does he hears an all too familiar voice say, "King Yemma can I ask a favor?" King Yemma looks up to see Son Goku standing behind his desk.

**"What are you doing behind my desk?"**, King Yemma asked his temper beginning to rise. "I can't let Broly see me. He'll go crazy.", Goku says. King Yemma shakes his head and grabs Goku by the back of his training gi. He then tosses Goku over his desk and he lands in front of Broly. Broly's reaction was instantanious. He screamed, **"Kakkarot!"**, while his black hair became a gold color and spiked everywhere. His body grew in size and his eyes turned pure white. Broly then smashes Goku in the face with a shell of green energy. King Yemma growls as he reaches over hs desk and smashes his fist into Broly's skull with all his force. The result was Broly being driven into the ground like a nail, unconscious. Goku then asks King Yemma, "Can you give Broly another chance?" King Yemma looks sternly at Goku and says, **"No."** "But what if it was different?", Goku asks while King Yemma takes paperwork from the person behind Broly. King Yemma stamps the passport and hands it to the spirit. The spirit wanders off towards a door with two attendents by it.

Goku then hears King Yemma ask, **"What do you mean?" **Goku then elaborates, "I want Broly to be raised in a more stable enviornment. I want him to have a better life." King Yemma frowns and scratches the top of his head. Goku then says, "He could become part of the Z-Fighters." King Yemma submittes and says, **"You win Goku." **Goku grins as he becomes excited. **"But..."**, King Yemma said. "But what?", Goku asks still excited. **"You can't raise him."**, King Yemma says. Goku stops smiling and asks, "Why?" King Yemma then says, **"In case he remembers you." **Goku nods in agreement. King Yemma also says, **"If he doesn't prove as good as you say then I'm pulling the plug on this little project of yours." **Goku frowns but he agrees to King Yemma's terms. King Yemma pulls out a third stamp and slams it into Broly's passport. King Yemma then tells Goku to leave, which Goku does. He then calls for another person. He looked exactly like Goku except for his clothes. "**Bardock."**, King Yemma says, **"Bring Broly to his new home."** Bardock was then handed Broly's passport and grabs the knocked out Broly. He then drags Broly through the door. To his new life.

- Scene Break-

There was a small two story wooden house that was pure white with a porch. There was also a large barn next to the house. A small field was behind the house. Not that far from the settlement was a large dense forest. By the house was a beaten red pickup truck alongside a pristine silver sedan. A large black and white beagel was dashing through the chest high grass. It runs up to the house at a rapid pace. A blonde haired woman was wearing a blue sundress and had a silver ring of her third finger of her right hand was sitting on the porch. She was smiling as she watched the cloud float through the sky. She feels someone's hands delicately touch her shoulders. She looked up to see a man with dark brown hair wearing a white shirt, filthy cargo pants, and worn brown boots. He was wearing a matching ring on the same hand. He then asks her, "What you looking at?" The woman then tells the man, "The clouds." She points to a medium sized cloud floating lazily close to the treetops. They see the cloud begin to descend rapidly. It smashes into the forest not that far from the house. The man looks at the woman and says, "I'm going to check it out." He grabs an axe he used to usually split wood. He sneaked through the trees before coming to a clearing. The grass was low cut and there was a giant crater in the middle of the space. The husband approaches the clearing and sees a man standing there. He was wearing an black and green suit that looked like armor. He also had a red headband and a green piece of glass over his right eye.

The strange man notices the intruder. He grins and asks, "Hey you live nearby?" The man nods and says, "Yeah so what?" The mystery man offers out his right hand. The husband takes a look and sees a black haired baby was in it. The mystery man tells him, "Take him and raise him as your own." He then placed the child in the husband's hands. "His name is Broly.", the mystery man said before he dissapeared. The husband walks back to his house holding the baby. When he got there his wife runs up to him and asks, "What happened?" She then sees the baby in her husband's arms. "I found a baby. Someone gave him to me. His name is Broly." The wife takes the baby from the husband and holds him up. "Broly.", she said smiling. Broly begins to giggle and wave his little arms around smiling. And so that was the day Broly had been reborn.

- Scene Break-

**15 Years Later**

Sitting at a bus stop, a lone boy was reading a book. Upon closer examination he was revealed to be asleep. The boy was moderately muscled and lean. He had on a leather jacket over a dark green tee and cargo jeans with dark sneakers. His clothing hung loosely off of his body. The boy had a green baseball cap covering a mess of raven colored hair. Beside his sleeping form was a duffel bag. He was awoken by a loud honking noise.

'_What?_', the boy thought to himself as he bolted into a standing posistion. He seen a bus in the middle of the road with it's door open. The bus driver , who was smoking, was staring at him before saying, **"Get in."** The boy climbs into the bus before sitting all the way in the back. He rubs his head as he looks around the bus. The only other occupant was a boy about his age. The other boy was looking at him. He looks away from the other boy and stares out of the window. During the trip Broly decides to do **it**. He discreetly reaches into his shoe and pulls out a small object wrapped in paper. He unwraps it to see a small sharp razor blade. He slides his pants down slightly on the left side to see a small clean patch of skin. He jabs the blade into his leg and jaggedly rips it across, causing crimson beads begin to form on him. He watches it bubble for a bit before pulling his pants back up.

He then hears the bus driver say, **"We're about to be at Yokai Academy."** The boy then grabs his duffel bag and slings it over his shoulder. The bus stops and the two boys get out. The bus driver stops the boys and looks at them, **"Be careful boys. Yokai Academy is a verrrry scary place."** The first boy pales and walks out the bus. The other boy attempts to leave and was stopped by the driver. "What?", the boy shyly asks the driver. **"Watch yourself Broly."** Broly freezes as he asks the driver, who's smoking was getting annoying, "How do you know my name?" The driver just shuts the door and drives off. Broly looks at the ground and sees the other boy's bag.

Broly walks towards the mansion in the distance. Along the way were skulls and gravestones. Broly sees the boy from the bus and runs up. He grabs the boy's shoulder and turns him around. The boy looks at him and asks, "What do you want?" Broly then holds up the bag he picked up. The boy's eyes widen as he takes it from Broly and says, "Thanks. I kinda forgot about it after the driver tried to freak me out." Broly frowns as he pulls the cap over his face and starts to walk off. "Wait.", the boy says as he grabs Broly's arm. "What's your name?", he asked as Broly looked over his shoulder at him. Broly opened his mouth and quietly said, "My name is not your concern." The boy nods his head and says, "My name is Tsukune Aono." Tsukune smiles as he says, "I'll see you around sometime." Broly walks off without a word. '_Is he serious? Could he really be kind to me?_', Broly wonders to himself as he hears Tsukune yelp.

Broly looks towards Tsukune to see a pink haired girl standing over him helping him up while she was apoligizing over and over. Broly shakes his head as we stalks into the school building. After finding his way to his classroom he sits in the back corner, away from others. Everyone in the room was chattering to another or tossing things like books around. Broly examines the teacher, who had cat ears for some reason. '_Must be a cosplayer._', Broly thought. Broly lays his head on his desk and closes his eyes. He hears Tsukune say, "What do you know? We're in the same class." Broly groans as he retreats inwards. Tsukune sits beside Broly and puts his bag by his desk. Broly closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep. He then sees flashes of colors and people's faces. They kept shouting things at him like "Freak!", "Abomination!","Monster!", and "Loser!" Then came the beating. The last thing he saw was a knife descending. Broly jolts awake and very nearly screams out in horror. Before he does he realizes it was only a flashback.

After about fifteen minutes the teacher stands up and says, "Alright class calm down." The class settles down and the teacher says, "I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. You should already know this but Yokai Academy is a school for monsters." Broly notices Tsukune stiffen up as the teacher says that. Broly snorts and a student then says, "Shouldn't we just kill the humans. Or in the case of the girls molest them." Broly sees Tsukune's eyes widen at that comment. Broly says to himself, '_That would explain their energies. And in the teacher's case her ears._' This doesn't impress Broly neither does the boy's comment. It just pissed him off.

Broly growls as he says, "Shut it." The student who spoke up turns to Broly and says, "What was that?" Broly looks out the window and tells the student, "I told you to shut the fuck up. You bastard." "Just who the hell do you think you are?", the student asks as he stands in front of Broly's desk. Broly shakes his head as he says, "I **know** I don't like a bully." Broly stands up and meets the student's eyes. The student chuckles as he cracks his knuckles. Broly rolls his eyes as he demands, "Sit down and shut up." The student reaches for Broly's cap. The second his fingertips touch the green hat he was sent soaring. Broly sits back down and says, "Are you done?" The student growls and the teacher says, "Alright what is your name?" The student spits at Broly and says, "I am Saizou Komiya." Nekonome-sensei raises her voice and says, "Saizou sit down." Broly readjust his cap. Saizou sits back down and the teacher begins to talk again about humans and monsters. The farther along the speech went the paler Tsukune got. Broly hears footsteps and the door opens. Standing in it was the pink haired girl from earlier. She then smiles as she says, "Sorry about that. I got lost on the way to class." Nekonome-sensei asks the girl, "What's your name?" The girl says, "My name is Moka Akashiya."

Broly noticed every boy was staring at Moka. He also heard remarks of, "She's so hot.", "I wanna date her.", and some whistling. Moka notices Tsukune and apparently she got excited because she says, "Tsukune! We're in the same class!", while she sits down beside him. This earns jealous looks from all the boys except for Broly. He looks away and growls as the comments continue. '_This is beginning to piss me off._', Broly mumbled under his breath and began to reach for his shoe. He successfully managed to retrieve his wrapped savior. He undoes the binding and slides up his right sleeve, ever so slightly. He marked the area along his wrist with a series of horizontal cuts. They were deep enough for him to begin to drip blood on the floor. Nobody seemed to notice because everyone was paying attention to Moka. He decided to put the razor in his pocket for the time being.

The bell tolled and everyone began to leave. Broly stood up and walked away from all the noise of big crowds. He stalked his way to his next class. A lot of students began to pile in and nobody paided him the slightest bit of attention. Not that Broly cared. That is until someone decided to stand in front of his desk. He looks up to see a girl wearing a light green shirt and dark green skirt with light blue hair. He notices all the boys were staring at her. The one thing that stood out about her was that her chest wasn't exactly small. Broly didn't even blink as he asks her silently, "What do you want?" She cocks her head to the side and says, "I just wanted to know your name." Broly opened his mouth before they heard someone ask, "Would all the students please return to your seats?" The mystery girl decides to sit right next to Broly, who looks towards the door. Standing in the doorway was a middle aged man wearing glasses. He had jet black hair that was spiked up and eyes the same shade of darkness. He had on a blue hued suit and red tie with black loafers.

The teacher looks around before he says, "I am your literature teacher." A student walks into the classroom. Broly groans as he reconizes Saizou. Saizou sits in a seat near the front of the class. Far away from Broly. Just like Broly wanted him to, if only this girl who wouldn't leave him be was too. Saizou notices Broly and growls. The teacher then says, "Remain in your seat." Saizou gets up and stalks over to Broly. Broly looks up at Saizou who slams his fist on Broly's desk. Broly sighs as he tells Saizou, "Back off." Saizou shakes his head as he says, "I don't think so." The teacher then says, "Mr. Komiya return to your seat." Saizou shoots one last glare at Broly before sitting down. The teacher says to the class, "My name is Son Gohan." One of the students then asks him, "Son? As in Son Goku?" The teacher nods and says, "He was my dad." The class was buzzing at the news. Broly shakes his head and asks, "Who the hell is Son Goku?" The girl sitting beside him looks at him funny before she explains, "Son Goku is one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, fighter on the planet." Broly raises his eyebrow and looks at Son Gohan. He was muscled well but Broly could tell he was more of an academic than a fighter.

A student asks Son Gohan, "Son-sensei.." The teacher tells the student, "Just call me Gohan." "Gohan.", the student asks, "Are you as strong as your dad?" Gohan says, "That isn't important." The class begins to chatter loudly. Gohan then asks, "Would everyone please quiet down?" The talking persisted despite Gohan's plead. Deciding enough was enough, Broly stands up and he walks to the front of the classroom. When he gets there he stops and he screams, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone stops talking and looks at him. Gohan pats Broly on the shoulder before asking, "What's your name?" Broly quietly says, "My name is Broly." He looks over to see Gohan's face had paled signifigantly. "What's the matter?", Broly whispers. Gohan snatches Broly's forearm and begins to drag him out of the classroom. "Where are you taking me?", Broly asks as Gohan drags him through the school. They stop in front of a set of double doors and Gohan tells him to wait here. Broly crosses his arms as Gohan walks into the office.

After Gohan had dissappeared Broly lets out a disapproving growl. He reaches back into his pocket and gets back out the razor blade. He decides to mark a place on his abdomen. He pulls up the green cloth to see his mostly unscarred skin. He presses the tip against the top of his jeans and forcefully guides it upwards. Broly stops the cut after causing a gash all the way to his lowest rib. Readjusting his shirt, Broly rewraps the object and slips it under his heel inside the sneaker on his right foot. Immediatelly after he slipped his shoe back on, Gohan walked out of the doors. He tells Broly, "You can go back to class." Broly shoots Gohan a funny look before walking back to the classroom. He notices everyone was staring at him. When he started walking people would flinch away from him. Broly then seen almost every seat was deserted around his. Almost.

That weird girl was still there for some reason. Broly sighs and stomps back to his seat and trips over his chair. His hat flew off his head and he luckily fell on something soft. Only problem was, he landed face first on the girl who was sitting in the desk by his. Broly felt his face heat up as he realized where his face was pressed. The girl tells him, "If you wanted a closer look you should have told me." Broly scrambles back to his feet and offers her his hand. She takes it and pulls herself up. She sits back down and says, "So you are Broly. You look better now that your face is showing." Broly asks the stranger, "Why is that so important?", while he picks up his baseball cap. "I can see your eyes.", the girl says. "Not that!", Broly growls. She then elaborates for him, "Your namesake was a savage beast of a person. He destroyed entire planets." Broly grumbles and puts his hat back on. He asks her, "Shouldn't you be running then?" '_At least this will get her to leave me alone Just like everyone else I've ever met._' , Broly muttered under his breath. She laughs and says, "You don't even look like you could destroy a piece of glass. Much less a planet." Broly thinks to himself, '_If only you knew._' "My name is Kurumu Kurono." When Broly met her eyes he felt a sudden need to listen to her. He shook his head and tells Kurumu, "I didn't ask for your name."

Kurumu goes _hmph_ as she crosses her arms across her chest and Broly felt his face warm up immensely. Kurumu asks him, "Are you ok? Your face is flushed badly." She reaches out towards him but he pushes her hand away and says, "I'm alright." Kurumu shoots him a questioning look before shrugging her shoulders. Broly opts to stare at the ceiling and count to ten. '_One... Two... Three.._' When he reached ten he looks back down and sees Kurumu was staring at him. She asks Broly, "What was that all about?" Broly opens his mouth to respond but closes it and looks away. '_She's such an airhead._', Broly told himself. He asks her, "What do you want with me?" She says, "Oh nothing. Just messing with you." Broly grits his teeth right before the bell sounded off, signaling lunch. Broly couldn't help but subconsciously thank the heavens for freeing him from his torment. Broly dashes out of the room and slams into Gohan. The younger of the two rubs his head and looks at the teacher. Gohan tells Broly, "You should start eating alot more. You're too light." Broly shoves Gohan aside and strides to the cafeteria. He doesn't even get a tray but instead sits at a secluded table. He lays his had against his hands and closes his eyes. Then the memories began time far more vivid than before. Broly can suddenly see it all as if it had happened yesterday.

- Scene Break-

**Seven Years Ago**

A young Broly was sitting alone at a lunch table. He was slowly eating his meal, which was nothing more than a sandwich. Then people begin to surround him. The boy watches as a total of nine kids had surrounded him. The boy in front, who was slightly older than Broly, was giving him a look of disgust. He takes Broly's food and tosses it in his face. Broly just sits there as he stares at the ground. The leader says, "What's the matter? **Freak!** Are you angry at me? Aren't you going to do something?" All Broly does is stand up and walk away from them. Before Broly can get more than ten feet away something large and heavy smashes into the back of his skull. He crashes to the ground and sees it had been a textbook that someone pegged him with. He just calmly gets right back up and begins to leave again. This time somebody grabbed him by the arm and began to lead him off.

Broly didn't resist the person but instead slowly follows them. He was lead into an empty classroom that wasn't ever used. Broly was shoved down to the floor. The group once again circles him and begins to taunt him. "Look at him. He won't even do a thing." "What kind **abomination** are you?" "Do something about it." "You're a **monster**." and "You're nothing but a **loser**. And that's all you'll ever be." They were all holding some kind of weapon. Broly could see a book, chunks of wook, and a knife. The young black haired boy stands up and smashes his fist into the leader's jaw. What happens next can only be described as chaos. Pure and utter chaos. Broly had ended up breaking two boys' wrist, a girl's ankle, and the leader's jaw. Broly hadn't been untouched however. He had multiple bruises and cuts along his body. He then collapsed out of exhaustion and they pounced on him like a pack of ravenous wolves. They had ended up shattering his collarbone, causing multiple breaks along his spine and snapping most of his fingers. After that the leader held the knife above his head and brought it down. Right on Broly's chest. The weapon had penetrated deep into his flesh and went up to the handle into him. He stared horrified at the object sticking out of him. The group then dispersed, leaving him here. Broly had silently cried and tried calling for help. His voice wouldn't work. He had been there for hours. The only reason he was alive was because of a janitor coming to clean out the empty classroom. The attack had left him hospitalized for nearly a year.

- Scene Break-

Broly was snapped out of memory lane when he hears people sitting down. He timidly looks up to see Tsukune and Moka sitting there. Tsukune looks at Broly and asks him, "Hungry?" Broly shakes his head and looks around the lunchroom. Apparently word got out of his name, because everyone else was staying as far away from him as possible. Moka and Tsukune didn't notice or didn't mind because they were eating in front of him. He asks them, "Do you know my name?" Tsukune nods and Moka says, "It's Broly." Broly shoots them questioning glances and asks, "Aren't you scared of me?" Tsukune chuckles slightly as he says, "If you truly were **The** Broly, you wouldn't have helped me at all." Moka then tells them, "If Tsukune says you're alright then that's good enough for me." Broly thinks to himself, '_Maybe these people aren't as bad as I thought._' The idea of that got him to smile brightly, something he next to never did. Broly hears footsteps and sees Gohan standing behind them. He motions for Broly to follow him, which Broly does without hesitation.

They walk into Gohan's classroom and lock the door. Gohan sits at his desk and Broly stands in front of it. Gohan tells Broly, "Pull up a chair." Broly pulls up a chair and sits in front of the desk and sits down. "Broly what are you abilities?", Gohan asks him. Broly frowns as he begins to recite his powers. "I can fly, have superhuman physical abilities, I can sense energies, and I can shoot blasts of energy." Gohan tells Broly, "That isn't energy. That's Ki." Broly feels confused as he asks Gohan, "What's Ki." Gohan tells him, "Ki is basically a natural source of power. We'll leave it at that for now." Broly nods and asks Gohan, "What is this about?" Gohan takes a deep breath and says, "I believe you are indeed The Legendary Super Saiyan reincarnated." Broly nods, not even caring. This had proved everyone who ever bullied him was right. He asks Gohan, "Is that all? If it is then I'm leaving." Broly walks out of the classroom leaving Gohan in there. Broly finds his way to the outside. He walks the school grounds before finding a forest. He shrugs as he strolls right on in. After some walking he looks around. He had no idea where he was and he was aching badly. After retrieving his implement he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. Broly takes a deep breath and places the blade against his elbow after rolling up his jacket sleeve. He watches as it glides through his body. When he reaches the tip of his finger he stops the cut. He watches as a red waterfall gushed down into the dirt he sat in. Broly closes his eyes and sits there. He eventually passes out on the spot.

- Scene Break-

Broly was awoken by someone trying to smother him to death. He flailed his arms around before he heard a voice that he was beginning to despise say, "That got you up." He then tried to say, "Get off of me Kurumu." She laughed and told him, "Stop that it tickles." He pried her off of his face and began to cough and wheeze. Broly was taking deep breaths attempting to get some air in his protesting lungs. After a moment of this he looked up and Kurumu then asked him, "Aren't you overreacting a bit?" "A bit? Hell no! I go to sleep and next thing I know some girl I just met today is attempting to murder me in my sleep! No I am **not** overreacting!", Broly yelled at her face. He asked her, "Could you get off me now?" She shakes her head and says, "Why should I? I just got comfortable." Broly barely supresses the urge to strangle her. He lifts her off of him and puts her down beside him. Kurumu gives him an interested look and asks, "Why didn't you tell me you were strong?" '_I'm beginning to get tired of her airheaded way of trying to do me in._', Broly thinks to himself. He reaches for his fallen baseball cap, but Kurumu snatches it off the ground. "Give me that.", Broly demands. In response Kurumu tells him, "Make me." Shaking his head, Broly stands up and says, "I'm going to my dorm." He walks away from the scene. He eventually gets into the main school building.

After wandering around a bit he runs into Nekonome-sensei in the hallway. She asks him, "What are you doing here at this hour?" "Don't know where my dorm is.", Broly tells her as he looks around. She then tells him, "Hold on a minute." She pulls out a huge book and leafs through it. Nekonome-sensei eventually says, "Here we go! Broly your dorm is over by the forest. You do have a roomate though." Broly groans out loud in disgust, the last thing he needed was someone living with him. Nekonome-sensei smiles and says, "Come on. Having a roomate isn't that bad." "Bullshit.", Broly mutters as he was handed a key. "That goes to your room.", she said as she put the book away. Broly spins around and stomps off towards the forest. Broly began to slice at his fingers to pass the time. He eventually found a small building in the woods. He walks up to it and unlocks the door. He pushed open the door and walked inside. The lights were on for some reason. There was a small room with a couch and a coffee table. There was also a kitchen, complete with microwave, stove, oven, and refrigerator. There was a couple of closets and a small bathroom. Broly decides to walk up the steps down the hall from the kitchen. The lights were on in here also. He seen that there was two doors up there. He pushed one open and turns on the lights. There was a bed and dresser inside. He tosses his bag aside and practically threw himself onto the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

**AN: So there we go. Broly was reincarnated and is in Yukio Academy. This might be the longest chapter in this story. Sorry if some people are OOC, unless it's Broly. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The following is a fan based Parody. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Rosario + Vampire. Please support the Official Releases.

**Discovery**

Broly yawned loudly as he rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept that well at all. He counts this due to he was nervous about being in a new place. He lifted himself off his bed and noticed he just had on his pants. He then starts to walk out of the room. Before he does he grabs his shoe and reached into it. With a sense of relief Broly pulled out his razor blade out and decided to mark on his left arm. After getting to the kitchen he posistions it over the crook of his arm and dragged it around his forearm. The resulting laceration had looped around his arm like a red river that was dripping crimson. Calmed down, Broly slid his blade back in the paper and rewrapped it. He placed it into his pocket and scratched the back of his black colored hair that was sticking up more than it usually does. He hears a coughing sound and turns towards the offending noise. There was a girl wearing a loose fitting white shirt that went down to just above her knees. Broly could feel heart skip a beat or twenty as he realizes that they both barely had clothes on. He sees she had short light blue hair covered by a green baseball cap. His blood immediately froze as he recognized Kurumu.

Kurumu was giving him a confused look. She opens her mouth and Broly turns away from her. He quickly walks away from the loosely dressed girl. She follows him and grabs his shoulder. "What are you doing?", she asked Broly who jerks his arm away from her. He starts to walk away once again. She reaches for him again and he swats her hand away. He was nervous because she knew his secret. If word got out everyone would laugh at him. Broly storms away uncertain about his immenent fate. He also began to wonder why the hell a girl was in his dorm room with next to no clothing on. '_Was she his roomate? Since when was there dorms that had both a girl and a boy? This is probably just a mistake._', Broly tells himself. He nods his head as he rushes to his room. He slams the door shut and lies back down. He risked a glance at his alarm clock. It had read 6:51. Broly closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. Before he can his clock starts blaring. Broly places a pillow on top of his head. The alarm continues to go off. Broly rolls onto his side away from the alarm which increases in volume. Deciding he had enough, he slams his fist into it and reduces it into a pile of pieces. He flinches back as he feels some of them digging into his hand. Broly shakes the scraps off his hand and tiny droplets of blood began to drip to the ground.

Broly throws his clothes back on and exits his bed. Before he leaves, he also decides to grab a belt. He puts on his belt and pulls it tight. He stops by the door and grabs his bag. He tosses it onto his shoulder and starts to walk out. When he reaches the kitchen he suddenly was being smothered by two cushion-like objects. He hears Kurumu tell him "Good Morning!" in a cheerful voice. "The fuck?", Broly attempts to scream. It comes out muffled and was drowned out by Kurumu laughing. He pushes her away and asks her, "What was that about?" She smiles brightly as she tells him, "You looked tired. So I decided to give you a wake up call." "Attempted homicide is **not **a wake up call. I thought that was cleared up yesterday.", Broly remarks as he runs his fingers through his messy hair. Kurumu was wearing the same outfit as yesterday also, except hers looked like they had been cleaned recently. She meets his eyes and Broly feels a strange sensation. He shakes his head and walks past her. She makes a dissaproving noise and follows Broly. The door was locked and they were on their way to class. Broly walks away from her and goes to his homeroom class. He was unnaturally the first one there, usually he was the last one to get to class. Nekonome-sensei looks at me and asks me, "Did you find your dorm?" "I did.", Broly tells her, "But there was a girl in there." Nekonome-sensei waves her hand around and tells Broly, "That was your roomate." Broly's jaw dropped and he looked at Nekonome-sensei with a killer intent. Before he can murder her he decides to leave.

Broly looked over his shoulder to see Moka walk up to him. Everyone was staring at the pink haired girl while she dragged Broly aside. She looks up at Broly and asks him a question he never thought would be asked, "Can I have some of your blood?" "I don't feed cannibals.", Broly tells her as he prepares to leave. She stops him and opens her mouth. "I'm a vampire.", she explains to him. Broly stops and sighs. "Fine. You can have just a bit.", Broly says as he relents. She flips down his jacket collar exposing his neck and causing him to jump slightly. Moka then chomps down on the sensative skin of Broly's neck causing him to yelp in suprise. When she removes her lips from his neck she was smiling. "That tasted good.", she says to him while he ran his fingers against the bite mark. "What does that mean?", he asked her as he flipped his collar back up. "Your blood tasted very warm and strong." '_Unlike me._', Broly tells himself as he walks back into class. He lays his head on his desk and closes his eyes. When he opens them he sees nobody was in the room. Nekonome-sensei looks at him and says, "If you don't hurry you'll be late." Broly doesn't waste any time and steps on it, hurrying to Gohan's classroom.

Broly sits in his usual seat and lays his head down. This class period he was awake and could tell everyone was seperating themselves from him. Broly groans into his arms as he prepares himself for a hour of this shit. Then Kurumu had walked into the classroom, wearing Broly's hat. '_Don't sit next to me. Spare me this torture._', Broly says in his mind. Despite his silent pleas she sits in the same desk she had yesterday. Broly looks back at his desk and can tell by her Ki that she was angry. Not wanting to get on her bad side even more he keeps quiet. The azure haired girl was mumbling under her breath. Something about war and Moka. Not that Broly cared. A shadow then appeared on his desk. He looked up to see Saizou standing there. "Go away.", Broly mumbles as he looks at his hands. Saizou leans down and gets in Broly's face. Broly exhales loudly as he meets Saizou's challenging glare. The two stare at each other for some time. Broly decides that he's humored Saizou long enough and tells him, "Are you done trying to stare me to death? If you are then get lost. If not then go fuck yourself."

Broly ignores Saizou and rubs the top of his head. Saizou must have gotten the message because he backed off. Kurumu was gazing at Broly looking indifferently at the raven haired teen. At that time Gohan walked into the classroom. He stood in front of the students and looked at them. Broly caught Gohan giving him a questioning look. Broly shrugged his shoulders and Gohan decided to speak. "Okay class today we're going to do something simple. I want you to write a single sentance. Just one measly sentance. That's all." The class begins to mumble, surely the assignment had to be harder than this. Gohan holds up his hand and tells the students the rest of it. "It must contain what your dream is." The students were looking confused as Kurumu raises her hand. "Yes Miss Kurono.", Gohan says as he points at her. "Does that mean what we dreamed about last night?" Gohan exhales deeply as he looks at the class. "No it isn't. What I mean is what you want to do with your life. What you wish for the future to hold for you. On your paper I want each and every one of you to write your deepest desire." The class begins to chatter again after he finished his speech. Before they can get too loud Gohan tells them to start their assignment.

Broly seen Kurumu was focusing deeply as she scribbled on her paper. Broly looks at his own sheet of blank paper and groans. '_What do I want to do with myself?_', he asked himself as he grabbed a pencil. He exhales loudly as he taps his writing utensil against the corner of his desk. When he looks back up at the clock he sees that there was only thirteen minutes left. Broly begins to panic as he struggles to come up with an answer. He then realizes what he wants to do with his life. He writes down his answer and flips over his paper. He looks up to see that everyone else was having a hard time also. Broly puts his head in his hands and closes his eyes. When he does he hears all the words people have spoken to him. "Go die.", "You don't deserve to live.", "You're never going to amount to anything in life." and the one that stuck with him, "Nobody loves you." Broly screams in terror as he scrambles out of his desk. He feels everyone's eyes on him but doesn't care. He needed to get out of there. He runs in terror out of the classroom and down the hallway. He gets into a spare room and slams the door shut. Taking care to lock it, he leans against the door and begins to cry. All his failures flashed before his eyes. Every insult. Every blow. Every truth. Broly decides that he needed to stop the voices. And so he did what he needed to. What he was told to.

- Scene Break-

Kurumu was getting worried. Before Broly had made that big scene she could tell something was wrong. The boy never smiled and usually had fresh blood on him. For some unknown reason, when he was around her heart would begin to race. As a result, seeing him in this state of mind was painful. She was going to comfort him but he had ran out before she could. Kurumu sees Gohan was looking worried also. She then stands up and walks to the door. Gohan doesn't attempt to stop her, but instead follows her. They walk into the hallway and try to find Broly. Kurumu didn't know where he was and looked at Gohan. She had seen he stopped by a door near the end of the hall. Kurumu tries to open the door but can't get it open. She starts to panic as she tries again but the door remains shut. Gohan then grabs the doorknob and pulls on it. He tears the door straight off it's hinges and leans it against the wall. Kurumu looked into the room and couldn't see anything. When she walks inside she looks around. She sees Broly was hovering in midair. The girl walks up to the boy suspended in the air and opens her mouth. She looks closer and realizes that he wasn't hovering, he was **hanging**.

Kurumu screams in terror and Gohan runs in. He sees Broly dangling from the ceiling also. Kurumu uses her nails to cut Broly down and he falls to the floor. The boy wasn't moving, even when she screamed at him. She then sees Gohan pick him up. The teacher looks at her and tells her to go back to class. The girl could only nod weakly as she makes her way back to the literature classroom. When she gets there she sees everyone was staring at her. She ignores them and sits back in her seat. Kurumu puts her hands against her face and was feeling horrible for not noticing this earlier. It took all her willpower to not let the tears building behind her eyes fall. She then sees Broly's paper on his desk. Part of her wants to know what he strived for. After a brief period of time she decides to look. She guiltily turns over Broly's paper and sees one word. Just one tiny word. A single thought. What Broly wanted his life to culminate into. But what it said terrified her. The paper had simply said '**Die.**' Kurumu drops the paper and covers her mouth. She stares at her lap until the bell rings. When it does she stands up and slowly walks to the lunchroom. Kurumu looks up and sees Tsukune walking alone. She decides to see keep up appearances and continue her war. Or so she told herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The following is a fan based Parody. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Rosario + Vampire. Please support the Official Releases.

**AN: Read the story. Talk to you at the end of this chapter.**

"Allow me to reintroduce myself." - JayZ

**Realization**

Kurumu was seconds away from winning her war! She had Tsukune Charmed and made Moka actually cry. She was smiling brightly as she prepared to make Tsukune her servant. All she had to do was kiss him while he was in a Charmed state. She leans forwards and was about to press her lips against Tsukune's. Kurumu was instantly kicked away from him and into the ground. She immediately hopped back to her feet and seen that Moka had been the one to prevent her from gaining a servant. Kurumu growled as her nails grown out and became razor sharp. She also sprouted a tail and a pair of bat like wings. Kurumu heard Moka tell Tsukune something about her rosary. Tsukune ran forwards and plucked the rosary off the vampire's neck. Moka's hair turned a shade of silver and her eyes became blood red. This must be Moka's true form! Kurumu didn't know if she could beat this Moka in combat. Moka ran forwards and Kurumu swallowed her doubts and dashed forwards.

- Scene Break-

Broly sat up and stared at a ceiling he's never seen. He hears shuffling sounds and sees Gohan standing at the foot of his bed. Broly sits up and asks Gohan, "Where am I?" Gohan looks up at Broly and tells him, "You're in the nurse's office. You tried to hang yourself with a belt." Broly looks down and stares shamefully at his feet. Broly then feels Gohan patting him on the shoulder. Broly looks up and sees Gohan was looking at him with worry in his eyes. "Next time you're down come talk to me.", was all the literature teacher says as he leaves the room. Broly sighs and lays back down. He stares at the ceiling and wonders how to pass the time. He then felt a dark powerful presence. Broly sat up rigid and wondered what it was. He could also feel Kurumu's Ki was close to it. Broly jumps off the bed and runs as fast as he can towards the two energy signatures.

- Scene Break-

Kurumu crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. She propped herself up and shook her head before looking up. All she saw was a blur and then Moka's foot crashed into her skull with enough force to drive her to the ground. Kurumu coughs and begins to spit up blood. She looks up and sees the silver haired Vampire was slowly walking up to her. The Succubus lunges forwards in a last ditch attempt to slice Moka with her nails. Moka sidesteps and kicks Kurumu in her abdomen. The blue haired girl landed hard and began to crawl away. **"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."**, Kurumu says as she attempts to make the fight end without her getting hurt too much more. The Vampire stops in front of her and looks down, **"I don't know if you'll keep your word. So I'll just tear off your wings and your tail."** Kurumu's eyes widen as she crawls away as fast as she can. **"Please don't do that. Anything but that."**, Kurumu pleads before Moka stomps on her back. Kurumu feels Moka grab her tail tightly and yank on it hard. She yells as a bout of pain hits hard. Kurumu screams again as Moka tugs on it harder. Before Moka can do it a third time she hears a voice yell, "Stop it!" The two girls look towards the source of the shout and see Broly standing several meters away, anger etched across his face.

Broly feels rage surge up as he sees Kurumu getting tormented by the silver haired girl. Whoever she was she was definatily strong. Broly looks closer and reconizes Moka, much to his suprise. She didn't seem like this kind of person. "Moka get off her.", he demands as he balls up his fist. **"Why?"**, she asked Broly as she pulls on Kurumu's tail again, causing the girl to writhe in agony. "Because this is too cruel.", Broly says as he takes a small step forwards. He could feel a strange power coursing through his veins. "**He tried to make Tsukune her slave! She also tried to do the same to you too!"**, Moka screamed at Broly. Broly sighed as he stopped where he was standing. "That doesn't mean you have to do this." Moka laughs and tells Broly, **"Make me stop."** Broly notices that Kurumu was trying to crawl away. This earned her a forceful stomp to the small of her back. Broly balled up his fist and suddenly he could see green at the edges of his vision. **"Come on already! Or were you just bluffing?"**, Moka taunts and Broly feels rage building up. He also feels the need to let it out. Broly bends down and feels strength flowing through his body. Broly lets out a shout at the top of his lungs and suddenly there was a sickly green explosion.

Kurumu was staring at the center of the blast that had happened. Whatever caused the explosion had thrown up a great crowd of dust that blocked Broly from sight. She reaches out towards it and Moka stamps her boot onto Kurumu's hand. Kurumu lets out a screech of pain and suddenly green waves flew outwards from the epicenter. Then the smoke slowly dispersed and she could see Broly standing there but he was different. His normally black hair had turned the same blue shade as hers. There was also waves of green colored power bursting from him. He looks at them and his eyes were now the same bloody coloration as Moka's were. He then speaks in a powerful voice, **"Get away from her."** Kurumu feels Moka relinquish her grip on her tail and kick her into the dirt. Kurumu sits up and notices Broly staring at her. He motions for her to step aside. Kurumu crawls away from the two fighters. She couldn't help but wonder, '_Is this what he's capable of? I wouldn't have known given his looks._' Broly steps towards the silver haired vampire and balls up his fist. He was quite relaxed as he motioned for Moka to come at him.

Broly seen Moka's face contort in rage as she jumped at him and hammered her heel straight into the back of his head. His neck jolts and he was staring at the ground. He then feels her shoe connect with the side of his head while she shouts at the top of her lungs, **"Know your place!"** Broly stumbles backwards a couple of steps before coming to a halt. He looks back at her and dawns an evil grin. **"My turn."**, he says darkly as she darts towards Moka. She flinches back before he smashes his fist into her midsection. She doubled over and gave Broly a massive opening. He puts his hands together and hammers Moka straight into the ground with enough force to cause a crater twice her size. He steps up to her and looks down at her, disgusted by her actions. **"I'm sure Kurumu had her reasons for what she did. You were just being too cruel."**, Broly says as he stamps his foot against her ankle and grinds it in. He couldn't help but smile as Moka attempted to get away from him. He lifts up his foot and turns away from her.

Kurumu watched on awestruck at how effortlessly Broly had defeated Moka. He walks up to her and holds out his hand. Kurumu takes it slowly and pulls herself up. She was terrified of Broly, he was a powerhouse with obvious mental issues. Kurumu then asks him, **"Why did you do that?" "Because nobody deserves to be picked apart like that."**, Broly says to her as she hears footsteps. She sees Tsukune hurrying up to the fallen Vampire holding her rosay. He then stopped and looked at Broly. Kurumu could see that he was very confused about this. Broly looked at Tsukune before asking, **"What happened to her?"** Tsukune was trembling as he held up the rosary. "I took this off her.", he meekly says. Broly then looks at Tsukune and orders for him to put Moka's rosary back on. Tsukune goes to but Moka grabs his arm. She then drags herself up and gives Broly a glare of death. The blue haired teen calmly walks up to her and stands in her face. He then looks up and down before turning away from her. Moka goes to kick him again but he catches it with one hand. He tosses her to the side and shatters a tree into millions of tiny pieces. Broly walks up to Tsukune, from whom he snatches the rosary away from. He then walks up to Moka and snaps the rosary back onto her neck. Moka reverts back into her normal non-murderous form. The green energy stopped coming out of Broly's body and his appearance changed back to normal. He chuckled weakly before he fell flat onto his face. Kururmu runs towards him and sees Gohan had appeared out of nowhere. He picks up the unconscious teen walks away. Kurumu follows the teacher closely. They reach her dorm and she fumbles with the key as she tries to unlock the door. She eventually manages to open the door and Gohan walked inside. Broly was layed down on his bed and Gohan stood by the door. Kurumu snuck forwards and grabbed Broly's hand in her own. She sat there for nearly an hour not even moving. She yawns loudly and lays her head on his bed. The Succubus eventually falls asleep in this posistion.

- Scene Break-

Broly muttered under his breath as he stirred. He slowly cracks open his eyes to see a ceiling he's never seen before. Broly feels a warm weight pressed against his right arm. He looked down to see **Kurumu** was holding his hand in a vicegrip against her chest. He flinches back and attempts to extract his hand from her grasp. She groans and tugs on his arm trapping it underneath her. Giving up on his escape, Broly reaches out and runs his fingertips through her brightly colored hair. He can't help but wonder why she was here. '_Surely she has something better to do?_', Broly asked himself. Then he noticed he was laying in his bed at his dorm. The question was how did he get here? The last thing Broly can remember was when he fought with Moka. Broly hears footsteps and sees Gohan standing by his bed. The teacher took of his glasses and held them in his left hand while he rubbed his eyes with the right hand. Gohan put back on his glasses and tells Broly, "You had us worried there for a minute." '_Wait. People were worried over me?_', Broly asked himself as Kurumu let loose a massive yawn and looks at Broly with sleepy eyes. Broly then gently tugged on his hand and asked Kurumu, "Can I have my hand back now?" Kurumu looks at Broly's hand and she released her grasp on it and Broly snatched it away. He sees her looking at him closely before asking him, "Why?"

Kurumu sees Broly hang his head and shake it back in forth. "Don't ask." , he says as he dangles his legs off the bed. He then steps onto the floor, leaning heavily on the bed. He lets go of the bed and takes a tenative step. Broly slips forwards and crashes into the ground. Kurumu leans down and grabs his arms. She helps him to his feet. She was scared by how light he was. He couldn't be more than 93 lbs! She didn't think people of his age are supposed to be that light. Broly groans as he leans on the bed and crawls back onto it. He exhales loudly as he lays on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. "We need to know.", Gohan says as he walks forwards. Broly opens his mouth, most likely to argue, but Gohan cuts him off. "Soon or later you **have** to tell us." The teacher politely excuses himself and walks out of the room. Kurumu turned her attention to Broly who was watching her closely. He then tells Kurumu, "You should get some rest. You got beaten pretty bad." She yawns loudly as Broly dissmisses her with his hand. The girl stands up and walks out of the room. She goes back to her room and crashes onto her bed. She closes her eyes and lays there. The last thing she thought before she passed out was, '_I've finally found __**him**__!_'

**AN: Got that out of the way. Now time to ramble.**

**The seeds have been sown. Can't wait. Now onto my least favorite part. Answering the less pleasing remarks about this twisted reality I've crafted.**

**Pretty sure there was some bitching about the end of the last chapter. If so, go fuck yourself. I did that for a specific reason. Also a review pitched a fit about the flashback scene in Ch1. Do **not** assume anything at all. **

**Now that we've aired our dirty laundry. Thanks to those of you who read this and reviewed it. Till next time.**

**Done talking.**


End file.
